Whether You Have Assets or Not
by Roma-Nana
Summary: Lovino is glad Antonio came to save him.


**O. HAI.**

**Spanano's Birfday + I MUST MAKEZ PRESENT OF SOME KIND I MUUSTTT! = This Spamano fic. You are causing me to be quite frequent in Spamano affairs KazeRose...muwahah~**

**Remember; we're so awesome we make Prussia tan. SO DON'T BURN ANYONE TO A CRISP AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANA~**

**Also, looking back. I think the best way I can right Spamano is if I make something depressing...nooott the best for a birthday. :(**

* * *

><p>"Lovi!"<p>

Antonio shouted at the top of his lungs. He had been all throughout the hull of the ship by now. There weren't many other places to look on this dammed Englishmen's ship. Where the hell could the bastard have kept him?

He ran down further into the ship and flung open yet another heavy wooden door; that must have been the seventeenth time in the last twenty minutes. With his breathing slightly heavy and his leg muscles burning he scanned the dark room for any sign of him.

It looked like more of a storage room for cargo than anything else: wooden crates, bare decor, an oil lamp off placed in the corner of the lightly swaying room. He would have thought nothing was in here if he hadn't heard movement.

"Lovi mi amor! Are you here?"

...

_"Antonio! I...f-fammi uscire già!"_ He heard him say, or at least, attempt to say. Lovino's voice sounded very hoarse, from lack of use or over use Antonio was sure he would be angry either way at how that had come to be. Lovino sounded quite desperate.

He went for the oil lamp to be able to see in the dark and damp room but he was soon swarmed with some of Arthur's men. They picked the wrong time to come in and act cocky.

"Oh? Found the li'l Italian rat did ye? He sure _wails-"_The Spanish pirate quickly brought his cutlass down on the man, bringing him to his knees with a dark glare at the rest of them, he kneed their friend in the face for good measure.

"Can't be serious, this is what yer hear fer?"

He didn't bother to give any reply and just began a brutal and futile scuffle with them. Before they knew it, two more men were down, and he quickly ended them all by slicing through the last of them easily; he dropped to the floor with degrading smack. He wasn't going to let some foolish little underling keep him from what he was here for.

Antonio was usually a very nice man; but take his love from him and you died a slow and painful death. He was going to make sure Arthur Kirkland didn't see the end of this attack.

"H-Hey...bastard..."

However Lovino came before revenge; Lovino came before everything.

The Spaniard made his way over to his restrained and dirtied Italian, tenderly taking the iron shackles and what not off of him. From how he was looking, he supposed he would have a hard time walking too, so he simply scooped Lovino up in his arms and quickly made his way back to the deck of the ship.

Kicking the door down he found the mayhem he had started here with his men had dwindled. It was not simply a destroy-all-take-all situation. He shouted to one of his best men for answers.

"Gilbert, what the hell. Where is the bastard Englishman!" he growled, still holding a weakened Lovino in his arms, the pale man blinked.

"...OH! Crap! Last I saw he was being taken down by six of our men. I don't know..."

"You idiot! He could have abandoned ship by now!"

"Hey! We got your fuck buddy back what you so mad for?"

Instead of getting angrier with the albino Antonio simply sighed irritably. "Never mind, get everyone back on the ship. We're sinking this damn vessel; I want it full of holes.

Scrambling to get back on familiar settings; when they finally managed to drown the opposing ship into the water, Antonio let his anger go, he had his Romatito to worry about.

* * *

><p>Hours later out in the fresh gentle breeze of the night, one passenger of the ship stayed up on deck. His slightly malnourished and abused state was too obviously covered up, he didn't want anyone to see the damage that had been done. He didn't let anyone come and see him once he had been safely brought back from captivity; he was too ashamed of it.<p>

He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the sky again. It comforted him in a way; but he much rather have someone else be doing that. However he would feel guilty if he woke him after a long day of fighting, so he decided against it.

"What the hell..." He muttered to himself. "Out of the whole crew, why me...?"

Out of all of Antonio's subordinates why did Arthur have to take him? He was no asset, and not a huge loss at all. Sure, he would always catch Antonio looking at him trying to get him to open up to him more than he would try with the rest of them, they were lovers after all.

But this was a world where you had to know when to cut losses, right?

Surely fighting for him wasn't _that_ worth the trouble.

"You realize you have been rambling on in Italian to yourself for a while now, mi amor." Antonio whispered in his ear, causing Lovino to shriek and flop onto the floor.

"Ahh- Lovi! Lo siento. I didn't mean to scare you." He went to help him back up but was rejected as Lovino slapped his hand away; slowly sitting back up himself, despite how sore he was.

Antonio frowned. "Lovino, are you alright?"

"Si...just...leave me alone, bastard."

"That's not going to help solve the probleemmm~"

Lovino was about to snap back but the look on Antonio's face made the words die before they even got said. Antonio's eyes looked worried, but oddly happy in a way.

"Tell me, por favor?"

Lovino sighed. "I don't get why you pay so much damn attention to me."

"Eh?"

"I'm not that impressive. Why did you do that? You attacked Arthur; he's not exactly a push-over. All you really would have lost was me, I don't get it."

Antonio stared at his shorter companion for the longest time with a confused look on his face. Lovino blushed and turned his head; embarrassed with the fact that he wouldn't stop freaking' staring at him.

"You want to know why I did that?" He asked, still sounding kind of surprised. Lovino, still not looking back at him, nodded.

"Honestly Lovi, you are too thick headed sometimes..." Lovino felt warm inviting arms wrap around his sides and pull him over into Antonio's lap. He fidgeted but didn't put up much fuss about it at all; he was too curious at where this was going, also squirming was only going to agitate his muscles..

"I love you Lovino, why would I let a bastard-" His tone turned harsh at the mention of Arthur "-take away what is most precious to me?"

"C-Che?" Lovino turned bright red, it made Antonio laugh. He kissed his cheek and pulled him closer into his warm embrace.

"I would do anything for you mi amor, no amount of fighting, would change that. Others may view you as a man with no assets, not anything special, but you will always be someone I love and need." He smiled again. "Now are you feeling better? I know you're probably still sore but..." And back to the rambling...

Lovino turned and gave him a slight peck on the lips just to shut him up. "Don't ruin the silence, bastard..."

He gave a content laugh again and simply rested his chin on his companion's right shoulder. "Se si desidera, mi amor~" he sang softly.

Lovi grumbled quietly in response.

They continued to sit in silent tranquility amidst the light slapping of waves against the ship they called home. It had been weeks and weeks of separation, and now they were in one another presence once again. Nothing felt sweeter.

"Hey...tomato bastard." Lovino said sleepily; his head resting on the side of Antonio's.

"Si?"

"...I'm glad you came to get me. I missed being here."

"Anything for you Lovi. You were missed too...very much."

"_Yawn..._"

"Hey Lovi?"

"Hm?"

_"Te amo~"_

_"...T-Ti amo."_

* * *

><p><strong>Likey the Te amo-ness?<strong>

**Ish short...but I'd like to think it at least...ended kind of fluffy?**

**SOO YAAY BIRFDAY FICLLETTE SUCESS~?**

**GOOD CAUSE I SLEEPY~**


End file.
